


[podfic] Marital Commitments

by stardust_podfics



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: Nate pops the question. Wade pops a vein. Fortunately, Nate is nothing if not qualified to be convincing.





	[podfic] Marital Commitments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marital Commitments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745309) by [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop). 

Podfic on Google Drive [ here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-DcoDrUfABqR3lsNVZsS2NaMXBkMDNaYzR2SW56R3BfaWhv/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to rallamajoop for allowing me to podfic this!


End file.
